Semaines de flirt
by Woor Energy
Summary: Il le rend dingue, cinglé, et pourtant, il fait de son mieux pour contrôler ses pulsions ! Enfin, presque... Mais c'est pas de sa faute ! One-Shot Lemon, Yaoi sur Salut Les Geeks. Le Prof/Maître Panda (je vais toutes vous convertir NIARK NIARK NIARK !)
1. Semaines de flirt

_Disclaimer : Salut Les Geeks et ses personnages fictifs appartiennent à Mathieu Sommet.  
Et Mathieu, si tu tombes sur ça, désolée d'avance. Je pourrais retirer cette Fanfic quand tu le voudras si tu la trouves vraiment trop dérangeante (je me suis étonnée moi-même, d'ailleurs...) Parce qu'en plus, les personnages sont un tantinet OOC... Et effrayants, selon moi u_u Donc voila, tu as deux choix : Sois tu lis ça et tu gagnes le droit de me frapper (je ne suis pas maso, c'est faux...), soit tu t'arrêtes et tu vas lire autre chose. Un Matoine, par exemple... Lol._

_Enjoy !_

/\/\/\

Plusieurs semaines qu'il le tentait, déjà, et qu'il arrivait à résister à ses avances. Plusieurs semaines qu'il rougissait et que son pouls s'accélérait à cause de ses clins d'œil aguicheurs, de ses sourires enjôleurs et de ses mains parfois un peu trop baladeuses. Plusieurs semaines qu'il avait envie de le toucher, de découvrir son corps, de lui faire toutes sortes de choses peu conventionnelles, mais qu'il se contrôlait du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Plusieurs semaines que sa bouche lui donnait envie, et et qu'il rêvait de s'en emparer. Tout de suite, vous pensez au Patron et au Geek, hein ? Hé bien détrompez-vous. C'était justement le Panda qui draguait le Prof, ou tout du moins, essayait. Surprises, non ? (Mais ta gueule, c'est dans le résumé, alors elles s'en doutent...)

Cependant, le Prof se retenait de se jeter sur lui à tout instant, car il savait que plus rien ne serait pareil entre eux après cela. Mais, s'il devait se l'avouer, il en avait affreusement envie. Et voir l'homme au costume bicolore se balader en lui frôlant la peau de temps à autre n'allait rien arranger. S'il voulait voir où s'arrêtait ses limites, c'était le bon moyen en tout cas.

Alors que Mathieu laissa les personnalités seules chez lui pour aller rendre visite à Antoine -avec un pack de bières- (ça sent la cuite à plein nez, cette histoire...), le chimiste se dirigea vers la chambre du Panda. Il resta quelques minutes statique devant la cloison en bois, hésitant à entrer. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, nerveux, fixant la porte. Devait-il vraiment aller le voir ? Et si le Panda le faisait craquer ? S'il se jetait sur lui sans pouvoir se contrôler ? Après tout, c'était un homme, il avait ses envies et ses pulsions, lui aussi...  
Finalement, prenant son courage à deux mains, il toqua timidement. Il fallait bien qu'ils remettent les choses au clair tous les deux, non ? Ça ne coûtait rien de lui en parler... Puis il ne pouvait pas ignorer continuellement cette chaleur familière dans son bas-ventre dès qu'il pensait à lui. Chaleur qu'il se devait de calmer seul, naturellement (oh ça va, on a compris !).

"Ouais, c'est qui ?

-C'est moi, le Prof. Je peux entrer ?

-Oui, oui, attends juste un instant !"

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent, puis la porte s'ouvrit sur l'ursidé, un grand sourire affiché sur le visage. Il tira le scientifique sans ménagement par le col de sa blouse et le fit rentrer dans la pièce. Fermant la porte, il s'y adossa et lui demanda d'une voix pleine de désirs (nous avons tous compris le message, voyons...) :

"Tu avais besoin de quelque chose ?

-Oui, tout à fait, je voulais te demander si... Si... Heu...

-Si ?"

Il déglutit et ne finit pas sa phrase, absorbé par l'adorable boule de poils se tenant devant lui, toujours avec ce sourire carnassier. Il était horriblement attirant, et... Serait-ce son imagination, ou il y avait un bouton de plus sur son vêtement japonais qui était défait, laissant voir une partie de son torse ? Plus les minutes s'écoulaient, plus il devenait séduisant, le pauvre Prof en était presque à s'arracher les cheveux !

"Alors ?" Reprit l'animal en faisant quelques pas en sa direction.

Soufflant un "Oh, et puis merde...", il s'approcha de l'ursidé, l'empoigna par le col de son Kigurumi et l'embrassa avec ardeur. Le concerné se laissa faire, posant ses mains sur le postérieur du savant, et le caressant sans gêne (espèce de chanceux... NON, vous n'avez rien lu).

"Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, fit le Prof en haletant un peu. Tu me rends dingue depuis quelques semaines, et j'ai terriblement envie de toi. Maintenant. Donc j'espère que c'est réciproque, parce que de tout façon, tu n'as pas vraiment le choix.

-Rassure-toi, ça l'est."

Il s'approcha de son homologue en blanc et pressa de nouveau ses lèvres contre les siennes. Ils ouvrirent simultanément leurs bouches et laissèrent leurs langues se rencontrer, se caresser, alors que le plaisir commençait à s'emparer d'eux. Le chanteur déboutonna sa blouse et enleva son nœud papillon d'un geste fébrile, alors qu'il sentit son Kigurumi s'élargir, laissant le passage à deux mains brûlantes sur son corps.

Reprenant le dessus, l'animal échangea leurs places et bloqua son conjoint (?) contre le mur, mordillant doucement sa nuque. Il baissa la tête et lécha son torse, déposant quelques baisers sur sa peau brûlante. Il écouta avec un demi-sourire les légers gémissements de sa "victime" et sa respiration devenue irrégulière, trahissant son désir.

Le scientifique prit le Panda par la main et l'entraîna avec lui sur le lit. Ce dernier, assis à califourchon sur son amant, se pencha et l'embrassa langoureusement en pinçant l'un de ses tétons. L'ex-croissance de chair durcit immédiatement sous la douce sensation qui lui était procurée, alors que le "dominé" poussa un léger couinement coupable.  
Les mains du Panda descendirent vers le jean du savant, le déboutonna et l'abaissa sans hésitation. Mettant un terme au baiser, il sourit en voyant la dominante bosse déformant son boxer. Il l'enleva à son tour, observant un instant la virilité à découvert de son (petit ?) ami.

"Mh, ça promet d'être intéressant..."

Le Prof rit doucement et baissa la capuche de son double pour passer une main dans ses cheveux châtains.  
Le Panda s'approcha de son membre et l'effleura, puis passa un petit coup de langue légèrement hésitant dessus. Il prenait son temps, faisant monter petit à petit l'excitation du détenteur de la blouse immaculée.  
Il prit lentement son intimité en bouche, écoutant les gémissements du scientifique qui allèrent crescendo. Il accéléra petit à petit la cadence et jeta un coup d'œil à son amant de temps en temps. Il ne put réprimer un sourire en voyant son visage rouge et ses yeux clos.

"Oh, Maître... Cont-inue... J-Je..."

Comprenant ce qu'il allait dire, l'ursidé s'arrêta et fixa la mine déçue de son compagnon avec un énième sourire rayonnant.

"Et ça t'amuses, espèce de monstre ?

-Oui !

-Tortionnaire.

-Frustré."

Ils rirent à l'unisson et reprirent leur sérieux, s'embrassant encore, tout aussi fougueusement que les fois précédentes. Plaquant le Panda contre le matelas, il entrelaça ses doigts avec les siens et l'embrassa dans le cou. Il le sentit frémir, et déposa un léger suçon sur sa nuque. Il en fit d'autres sur son épaule, son torse, puis l'une de ses hanches, de plus en plus marqués, laissant un peu de salive sur chaque parcelle de sa peau si pâle.

"Pourquoi tu m'en fais autant ? Demanda l'animal en esquissant un sourire.

-Pour montrer que tu m'appartiens."

Il sourit et le laissa faire, observant la langue de son collègue lécher amoureusement son ventre. Pour descendre un peu plus bas. Puis encore un peu...

"P-Prof... Aaah..."

Il mima les précédents gestes du Panda, rajoutant sa main en effectuant des mouvements de bas en haut. De plus en plus vite, ralentissant un peu de temps en temps. Lui aussi prenait une allure horriblement lente, comme s'il tentait de connaître un peu mieux le corps du chanteur.  
S'accrochant soudain au cheveux du Prof, l'ursidé fit bouger son propre bassin en atteignant le gosier de son partenaire d'un coup sec. Il recommença plusieurs fois, ses gémissements prenant de l'ampleur suite à cela.

Il se déversa sans prévenir dans la bouche du scientifique, non sans hurler de plaisir. Il ferma les yeux sous la délicieuse torture qui lui était infligée, alors que son souffle se fit plus saccadé. Se redressant, il prit le savant par le menton et l'embrassa tendrement, caressant son ventre de l'autre main.  
Le Prof enleva entièrement le Kigurumi de son amant, le laissant tomber au sol. Il observa longuement sa silhouette, si alléchante, et pourtant si semblable à la sienne, retraçant les courbes de ses hanches du bout des doigts.

Le Panda se pencha vers sa table de nuit et en sortit un préservatif qu'il déchira et tendit au Professeur, suivi d'un regard lubrique digne du Patron -bien qu'on ne puisse que difficilement distinguer ses yeux en temps normal-.

"Moi ? Mais... Je ne vais pas te faire mal ?

-Mais non..."

L'homme aux lunettes haussa les épaules avant d'enfiler le préservatif, quoiqu'un peu hésitant. Allongeant de nouveau son compagnon sur le matelas, il entra doucement en lui, essayant de ne pas trop le faire souffrir. Il resta une ou deux minutes immobile, voyant le visage du chanteur se tordre de douleur, puis finalement, il commença à se détendre. Il soupira de soulagement et effectua un premier coup de bassin, arrachant un léger cri de surprise au Panda, mêlé à un peu d'excitation.

"Je t'ai fait mal ? Demanda-t-il, inquiet.

-Un peu... Mais c'est normal, t'inquiète pas.

-Mh..."

Le Prof, moyennement convaincu, garda son rythme, observant le visage de son tendre se crisper. Celui-ci poussa quelques grognements de plaisir, s'accrochant à la nuque du scientifique, et le serrant contre lui.

"Prof, plus vite... J't'en supplie...

-Tu es... Sûr de toi ?"

Pour seule réponse, l'ursidé fit basculer son amant sur le dos, et s'empala lui-même sur sa virilité. Tous deux geignirent, tant de douleur que d'extase. Mouvant lui-même son bassin, le scientifique réussit à articuler :

"Maître, j-je ne vais pas tenir... Très longtemps..."

Il se libéra dans le corps de son partenaire dans un gémissement rauque, alors que le Panda se retira, le sourire aux lèvres. Le savant, à bout de souffle, se redressa et se pencha pour embrasser l'objet de ses fantasmes. Mais son visage paraissait très lointain, soudainement... Que se passait-il ?

Le Prof se réveilla dans son lit en sursaut, habillé et avec une douleur plutôt gênante vers son entre-jambe. Venait-il vraiment, _réellement _de faire un rêve érotique avec son collègue ? Ceci dit, c'était loin d'être déplaisant... Puis ces dernières semaines de flirt n'étaient, en revanche, pas fictives.  
Se redressant au bord de son lit, il eut un sourire en coin. Autant aller tenter sa chance une seconde fois, non ?

/\/\/\

_Voila ! Je vous avoue que j'ai hésité un long moment à poster ce One-Shot, parce que... Ben j'avais un peu la trouille u_u J'avais peur qu'il soit mal accueilli._  
_J'espère ne pas avoir déçus(es ?) en tout cas, et si vous pouviez laisser une petite review, ce serait chouette..._

_Petite info : Pour ceux (ou celles s'il n'y a que des femelles) qui suivent ma Fanfic "Ma famille", sachez que le prochain chapitre arrivera dans peu de temps. Apprenez à prendre votre mal en patience. Surtout que j'ai eu quelques soucis, ces derniers jours, ne m'en veuillez donc pas !_

_Bref, à bientôt mes lamas adorés :3_


	2. Quatre jours plus tôt

_Parce que j'ai eu une idée. Une idée de merde. Mais je m'en fous, ça m'éclate ! :D_  
_Vous voulez savoir ce qu'il s'est passé avant le rêve chelou -mais néanmoins plaisant- du Prof ? Non ? Hé ben je m'en bat les steaks ! Vous lisez, vous lisez pas, c'est comme vous voulez mes lamas !_

_Enjoy !  
___(P.S : C'est très court, désolé.) __

/\/\/\

_[Quatre jours plus tôt...]_

Assis sur le canapé, la mine gênée, le Prof faisait de son mieux pour ne pas croiser le regard du Panda. Ce regard bleu-gris rempli d'envie. Il le sentait, il était désiré par cet homme, et c'était la dernière chose dont il avait envie. Se sentir désiré par son pote.  
Car pour lui, l'ursidé était comme son ami, voir son frère. N'était-ce pas de l'inceste d'être attiré par un membre de sa famille ? N'était-ce pas contre nature ? Le pire, c'est que ce petit jeu durait depuis longtemps. Il voulait le pousser hors de ses limites, voir jusqu'où il était capable d'aller ? S'il continuait comme cela, pas très loin, sûrement.

"Il y a un problème, Prof ? Demanda innocemment l'animal avec un sourire carnassier.

-N-Non, tout va bien..."

Il tressauta et rougit exagérément lorsqu'il sentit une main venir caresser l'intérieur de sa cuisse avec délicatesse, alors qu'il se tourna vers le garçon en Kigurumi. Peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas dû... Il n'aurait pas vu cette lueur d'excitation qui brillait dans les yeux de son collègue. Celle qu'il avait remarqué il y a quelques jours. Ce regard, bon sang... Il le rendait dingue rien qu'en l'observant et le touchant.

"Tu es sûr ? Tu as l'air bizarre.

-Oui... Certain. Je t-te remercie."

La main du chanteur remonta vers l'entre-jambe de son ami, qu'il caressa doucement. Le concerné laissa s'échapper un léger gémissement, avant de réaliser ce qu'il se passait. Il se ressaisit et arrêta à temps le Panda, posant sa main sur la sienne et l'écarta suffisamment loin de lui.

"N-Non, Maître, je ne peux pas. Désolé. Je ne peux pas faire ça.

-Pourquoi ? Tu en as tout autant envie que moi.

-C'est à cause... De Mathieu. On ne peut pas lui faire ça... c'est comme s'il le faisait avec lui-même, ça n'a aucun sens."

Il hocha la tête, légèrement déçu, et se leva du canapé pour se mettre face au scientifique. Se penchant, il lui déposa un bref baiser du bout des lèvres, et lui murmura :

"Tu changeras bien d'avis un jour, de toute façon... Suffit d'être patient."

Il lui fit un clin d'œil avant de laisser son ami seul, hébété et confus. Il réalisa à peine ce qu'il venait de se dérouler. Venait-il vraiment de lui faire des avances et de le... Tripoter ? Lui qui d'ordinaire, était toujours gentil et timide avec les autres, il ne le reconnaissait pas vraiment. Même si cette facette de son caractère lui plaisait assez, il devait l'avouer.  
Maintenant qu'il l'avait repoussé, il avait envie de le rejoindre et de lui faire toutes sortes de choses, qu'elles soient déconseillées ou non. Mais il fallait qu'il tienne le coup, peut importe les sacrifices. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça à son créateur...

/\/\/\

_Vuala, ça sert à rien, mais ça m'occupe ! Nous les Fangirl, on a vraiment des idées étranges quand on s'y met..._


End file.
